In Trouble
by MidnightPhantom84
Summary: Stiles is a very troubled teen. Especially when most foster family's find out she's gay. I really suck at summaries but I do hope you read and enjoy. If you don't like girlXgirl don't read. You'll find out more as the story progresses.


**Chapter 1 : New Home**

 **Alright the girls name will be familar for any of you teen wolf fans. This is one of the characters I love. Plus since it's ending I feel obligated to keep the name alive. This is not a cross over but I like how original the name is so I warn you now. If you have any mean comments, don't post them and if you don't like this story don't read. So I hope you enjoy.**

 **Now on with this beatiful story.**

 **Enjoy.**

They say time can help heal things, but that hasn't really happened for me. It's been over a month and I still can't shake the feeling. I didn't even want it to happen. He forced me, made it so no one could hear.

That was then.

"Stiles. Stiles get up."

I quickly get off the cot they put me on for the night.

"We've found you a foster family, for a little while. It's temporary so please be nice to them and lower the sarcasm okay." My case worker tells me as I grab my bag.

I follow her outside and to the car. I put my bag in the back and sit down, buckling my seatbelt. I shut the door while she climbs in and then she starts the car. She pulls out of the parking lot and heads to my new temporary home.

I've been in a couple of foster homes. None of them ever wanted to keep me...They just wanted me for the $800 check they got at the end of every month.

Well the last one did...until he happened. He had to ruin it all because he wanted something from his girl friend and she wouldn't give it to him. So he took it out on me.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at my new foster family's house.

Getting out of the car, I was very scared. What if they didn't like me? Or what if they didn't want me to stay with them ?

"Hun you've got nothing to worry about. These are good people, trust me. When I brought you up to them they wanted to take you in." She says, as we walk up the stairs to their front door.

I take a deep breath and then let it go as she knocks on the door. It opens and a guy a little older than me opens the door and then yells, "Mom, the social worker's here."

A woman appears in the doorway and ushers us in. We follow her to the kitchen and we sit at the kitchen table. I can't stop my legs from shaking, I'm sure you could see the anxiety rolling off of me.

"Lena, this is Stiles. Stiles this is Lena."

"Hi." I reply, still shaking.

She returns the hi and then smiles at me, I couldn't help but return the smile.

"If you want you can take a look around, you're going to be living here so I want you to be comfortable." Lena says.

I know why she said that. Holland and Lena don't want me around when they discuss my case further. She's gonna tell them what happened, I hope she doesn't want to see it. It still hasn't healed completely.

I get up slowly from table attempting to not hit my side on anything, which that fails when I hit it on the corner of the table causing me to wince in pain.

"Oh, honey are you okay?" Lena asks rushing to my side helping me up.

"Yeah...I'm okay." I reply standing up right.

"She's still healing. I'll explain." Holland replies.

I take a deep breath and then head outside to their back yard. It looked beautiful, with all the flowers and the giant tree.

I think I'm gonna like it here. Well that's if she lets me stay after what Holland tells her. Maybe she will, she seems like the kind of person who looks passed what it says on paper.

I waited outside for a little while before I head back inside the house and when I do they were already done talking and Holland had left.

So that meant they're gonna let me stay.

Lena starts to get up and get plates and silverware out. "Do you need any help?"

She looks back at me and asks setting a plate on the table, "Are you up for that? I know you're still healing."

"Yeah, I'm okay." I reply grabbing a couple of plates and set them out.

After we get them all set out she says, "Why don't you get washed up for dinner, okay?"

I nod as she points to the bathroom. I head inside and shut the door behind me. I pull up my shirt and look at my back, I pull back the dressing and see that it looks a little infected. I'll have Lena look at it after dinner. I put it back and pull down my shirt. I wash my hands and then walk back into the kitchen to find six pairs of eyes looking at me.

"Um everyone this is Stiles." Lena says, introducing me to everyone.

"This is Stiles?" The woman next to Lena asks.

"Yes, Stiles this is my wife Steph," pointing to the woman next to her. "the twins Mariana and Jesus," pointing to the two kids that look similar, "Callie and Jude," pointing to the two on the other side of the twins, "and at the end is Brandon."

I nod and take my place near Callie. Lena puts a pan of lasagna on the table and we all dig in. It was really good and I was really hungry. They didn't give me much food at the shelter so I'm gonna take it anywhere I can get it.

Once dinner is finished I get up slowly and I start to grab everyone's plate. "Oh you don't have to do that Stiles."

"Nah it's okay I got it." I reply setting the plates down in the sink. Everyone leaves the room except for Steph and Lena.

"Um...I need your help with something." I ask the two.

I needed my bandage changed and I can't do it myself. Plus I figured they'd want to see everything he did.

"Sure, what do you need our help with." Steph asks.

"I'm not sure if Lena told you about it but the bandage on my back needs to be changed. I would do it myself but I can't reach." I tell them.

"Sure, we can help." Lena replies. "All of our first aid is upstairs in our bathroom. Come on."

I follow them upstairs and to their room, then to their bathroom. Steph grabs their first aid kit and sets it on the counter. I lift up my shirt and show them all the bruises, Lena takes off the bandage and sees the wound.

"That looks a little infected, we're gonna have to use some peroxide." Lena says.

I figured it wasn't going to hurt as bad when Steph stayed the peroxide but boy was I wrong. I felt it burn, but it was a good kind of burn. It's weird but that's how it felt. After all the burning Lena put some Neosporin on it and then put a new bandage over it.

"Thank you." I reply and head downstairs.

I sit down in their living room and look through my bag. I find my favorite book my dad use to read to me after my mom died.

"Hey, Stiles." Lena's voice causes me to snap out my thoughts and put my book down.

"Yeah?"

"I've got some blankets and a couple of pillows for you. You can use one if the bathrooms to change in." Lena replies putting the beding on the couch.

I grabs my pajamas and head to the bathroom. Once I'm changed I head back out and makes my bed after I move to the bag to floor.

I climb under the covers, closing my eyes. When my head hits the pillows I'm asleep almost instantly.

 **Word Count : 1,346**

 **P.S. I will try and make chapters longer.**


End file.
